1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for controlling an external electronic device connected to the electronic device through wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may be connected with an external electronic device using wired/wireless communication and control the connected external electronic device. For example, the electronic device may display content of a received message through the external electronic device. As another example, the electronic device may reproduce data stored in the external electronic device.
The electronic device may also operate in a communication restriction mode (for example, an airplane mode) during which a communication function deactivated. For example, the electronic device may deactivate all communication functions, such as a cellular communication function and a short-range communication function (e.g., Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, ZigBee, and Z-Wave), supported by the electronic device, while operating in the communication restriction mode. As another example, the electronic device may activate some of the communication functions while operating in the communication restriction mode. For example, the electronic device may deactivate the cellular communication function but still activate the short-range communication function, while operating in the communication restriction mode.
In general, when an electronic device and an external electronic device are connected to each other, the external electronic device does not enter to the communication restriction mode, even when the electronic device has entered the communication restriction mode.
In addition, when an electronic device and an external electronic device to which the electronic device is connected have entered the communication restriction mode, the external electronic device does not release the communication restriction mode, even if the electronic device releases the communication restriction mode.